


Blood Starved

by SeeDe



Series: Abery [2]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood-Starved, Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe hat Henrys Geheimnis herausgefunden und ihm klar gemacht, dass er nicht weiter sein Partner ist.<br/>Er reagierte genau wie Henry es befüchtet hatte, aber der Vampir tat nicht was Abraham erwartet hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Starved

 

_"Es tut mir Leid…."_

Seine Wut übernahm seine Gefühle. Er hatte ihn betrogen, ihm nicht erzählt, dass er mit einem aus dem Feindeslager unter einem Dach trainierte, mit ihm aß und ihm vertraut hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, wie sicher er sich gefühlt hatte, drehte sich sein Magen um.

"…aber leb wohl."

So ließ er Henry in der Gasse sitzen, zog von dannen und ließ ihn im Regen, im Dreck kauernd, zurück.

 

~►↔◄~

Die Nacht zog sich endlos, es vergingen nur wenige Stunden, bis der Biss der Reue in ergriff. Der Laden kam ihm noch leerer vor und kein Kunde verirrte sich um etwas zu kaufen.

Abraham sortierte Mehlsäcke in die Regale des Gemischtwarenladens, bald ist der Tag vorbei. Die Nacht kam nach Springfield und die Leute zogen sich zurück in Pups und ihre Häuser. Seine Blicke wanderten immer wieder in die dunkle Straße, ab heute wird er die Vampire selbst jagen und sie alle töten.

 

~►↔◄~

Die Tage wurden zu Wochen, es folgten 4 weitere Blutsauger. Abraham ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er jeden Abend an der Straße vorbei ging. Henry war an keinem der Tage in der Straße.

_"Wie ist es dir ergangen? Ich wünschte ich hätte bleiben können, aber Vater bestand auf meine Anwesenheit."_

_"Nun es war sehr ruhig, aber sei unbesorgt ich habe nichts Törichtes getan… törichtes?"_

Mary sah ihn ungläubig an.

_"Das hoffe ich doch Abraham."_

_"Ähm ja, ich meine nein ich habe nichts…"_

Mary lachte herzlich.

_"Ich glaube dir. Danke für deine Zeit, auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen."_

_"Ich danke."_

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging in Richtung Tür. Die Bürger liefen wild hin und her, etwas auf der dämmernden Straße schien sie aufzuregen.

_"Was geht da draußen vor…? Abraham?"_

Abraham ging langsam auf die Glastür zu sein Blick fest nach draußen gerichtet. Auf der breiten gepflasterten Straße kam ein Mensch bis zum Laden gelaufen.

_"Oh gütiger Herr…"_

Er hatte Mühe aufrecht zu laufen, sein Körper war abgemagert, seine Wangen eingefallen. Mary lief aus dem Laden und versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Er sah sie aus geröteten Augen an, antwortete aber nicht.

Abraham ging langsam aus dem Laden in die Dämmerung. Er kam ihm erschreckend vertraut vor. Der Mann war stehen geblieben und starrte in Abrahams Richtung. Seine Augen weit in der Ferne.

_"Nein…"_

_"Kennst du diesen Herren Abraham?"_

Die Gestalt mit langen Mantel hatte Henrys Haar, Henrys Bart und Henrys Augen, aber nicht sein Wesen. Vor ihm stand ein gebrochener Geist.

Abraham sah in mit festem Blick an, wie es Henry tat, als er ihn vor dem Vampir gerettet hatte. Seine Wut war nichtmehr in ihm und er konnte auch keine aufbringen. Dieser Hass gegen eine Kreatur die kurz vor dem Ende stand? Er hatte Henry nie mit derselben Mordlust angesehen, dafür verdankte er seinem Lehrer zu viel. Er hatte schon lange nichtmehr über seine Formulierung nachdenken müssen um eine simple, aber schwerwiegende Fragen zu stellen.

_"Wa- Was ist passiert?"_

Eine Frage die ihm Mary sicher schon gestellt hatte.

Vampirjäger sind furchtbare Erzähler.

Beinah gespenstisch langsam drehten sich seine Augen um Abraham anzusehen, der noch mindestens 2 Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Seine, sonst so leuchtende, Haut hatte sich in Grau- weiß um sein Skelett geschnürt. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob das Rot in seinen Augen vom Bluthunger oder von Krankheit stammte. In seinem Gesicht war keine Stärke, keine Entschlossenheit zum Kampf, kein Leben.

Es war mehr ein kratziges Flüstern, was beinah nicht zu verstehen war. Mary wollte sofort eine Wiederholung, aber Abraham unterbrach ihre Frage. Er kam näher uns stand jetzt genau vor ihm.

_"I -ich... nicht wie …sie."_

_"*Nein* bist du nicht, bist du nicht! Und wirst du auch niemals sein. Du…"_

Bevor Abraham im Sagen konnte, wie dumm er sich verhalten hatte, schloss Henry seine Augen und brach zusammen. Es fing ihn gerade so bevor er auf dem Staub aufkommen konnte.

Mary schrie und die gesamte Bürgerschaft drehte sich zu den dreien.

_"Henry, was hast du getan? So sag doch etwas!"_

Eine alte Frau nährte sich den Geschehen.

_"Barmherziger Gott im Himmel. Achte auf die Seele dieses armen jungen Mannes."_

Was folgte blendete der Vampirjäger vollkommen aus. Nein. Es war nicht zu spät!

Er hob den kraftlosen Jäger vom Boden auf und verzog sich aus der langsam wachsenden Menschenmasse.

 

~►↔◄~

Die Finger in Abes Hand glichen Ästen, kraftlos wie der Körper zu dem sie gehörten. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Abes Schulter, seine Augen geschlossen, die Lippen geteilt mit Blick auf Henrys weiße Fangzähne, die sich langsam aus dem Zahnfleisch schoben. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, sein Körper reagierte auf die Nähe eines blut-durchströmten Lebewesens.

_"Ich weiß nicht warum ich das hier tue, ich… Du selbst hast mich gelehrt, dass es töricht ist. Aber du wolltest gegen das Monster kämpften und… ich…"_

_"Ich finde keine Worte, du …_

_Vampire verhungern ohne Blut Henry!"_

Und genau das schien sein Mentor die letzten Wochen getan zu haben. Abraham war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen, was sollte er tun? Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine verpasst für sein Handeln. Es wäre ein Vampir der in seiner Gegenwart fällt, aber wäre es nur ein weiterer? Der Jäger faste einen Entschluss, er musste aufhören sich von Hass leiten zu lassen, es hatte ihn schon zu viel gekostet.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett, lockerte seinen Kragen und legte seinen Hals frei. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen nahm er Henry fester in den Arm, den Kopf an seinem Nacken. Abraham spürte wie er den Duft eines Menschen roch und seinen Mund weiter öffnete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die spitzen Zähne die sich langsam wie Nadeln in sein Fleisch stachen.

Alles passierte langsam mit viel Vorsicht, nicht wie eine wilde Bestie die sich auf ihr Opfer stürzt und es zerfleischt. Jeder Schluck der Henrys Lippen benetzte, verlor keinen einzigen Tropfen des roten Saftes.

Abraham legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, gab dem Vampir mehr Platz und beobachtete wie sein Adamsapfel hoch und runter tanzte. Er bemerkte wie eine Hand zu seinem Hals kam und mit dem Daumen immer wieder bis zu seinem Ohr strich.

Er wurde müde, seine Augen wurden schwer. Seine Kraft wanderte von seinem Körper in Henrys, der von seinem Hals abließ. Seine Zunge wanderte einmal über die Wunde, es brannte leicht und das stechen verschwand. Seine Hände legten sich um Abrahams Nacken, seine roten Augen sahen in die menschlichen. Er sah bereits besser aus, das flackernde Licht der letzten Kerze tauchte seine Haut in ein leichtes Gelb. Worte waren hier nicht von Nöten. Beide wussten, dass Abraham entgegen aller seiner Überzeugungen gehandelt hatte und sein Leben jetzt in den Händen des Blutsaugers lag.

Er hatte ihm zu viel von seinem Blut überlassen, er konnte nicht mehr gegen ihn bestehen sollte er auch noch den Rest haben wollen.

Die Sekunden, die er ihn durch diese schwarz- roten Augen anstarrte, vergingen wie Stunden.

_"Ich weiß nicht was ich von dir halten soll Abraham Lincoln, in dem einen Moment lässt du mich zum Sterben zurück und in dem anderen gibst du dein Leben; dass ich es nicht tue."_

Er legte seine Stirn an Abrahams.

_"Hast du keine Angst ich würde dich töten?"_

_"Das Risiko… nahm ich in Kauf."_

_"Warum, warum Lincoln?"_

Er schmunzelte und lehnte sich nach hinten, was den Vampir mit auf das Bett fallen ließ. Aug in Aug lagen sie auf dem kleinen, billigen Bett in Abrahams Zimmer.

_"Selbstmord ist keine Option Henry. Du kannst nicht einfach gehen."_

_"Das wollte ich und du hast mich einfach zurückgeholt in diese kalte Welt."_

_"Nein, du magst schon lange keine Wärme mehr haben, aber…"_

Er nahm eine Hand und legte seine wärmend um sie.

_"…diese Welt hat sie noch immer."_

Henry verfolgte wie die Finger mit seinen spielten, jeder einzelne seiner Finger spürte die Berührung mit Abrahams Lippen, bevor er die Augen schloss und das Gefühl über in kam. Ein Gefühl, lang vergessen, vergraben unter Schmerz und Leid, welche die Vampire im gaben.

Die zarte Haut auf seiner, fremd aber vertraut. Der Kuss war langsam und schüchtern. Schon nach kurzer Zeit machte Abraham einen Rückzieher und wollte sich in aller Form Entschuldigen, aber Henry folgte seinen Lippen und vertiefte ihn.

Seine Zunge bat um Einlass, die Abraham ihr sofort gewährte und kundschaftete seinen Mund aus, bis sie seine fand. Er wich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Er öffnete seine Augen und konnte mit dem letzten Licht der Kerze Henrys Lächeln sehen.

_"Du solltest ruhen, du müsst erschöpft sein."_

_"Ja, aber Hen…"_

_"Ich werde nicht gehen, es sei denn du bittest mich darum."_

_"Nein die Nächte sind kalt und stürmisch. Verweile hier."_

Er zog ihn an sich, die kalte Haut an seiner Brust, strich durch sein wüstes braunes Haar und bedeckte den Vampir mit der Decke.

 


End file.
